Semiconductor process technology has advanced rapidly from 10 μm process in the 1970s to 7 nm process in current designs. Such advances in microelectronics reduce the feature size and increase process rule complexity for integrated circuit design. There is a need for design tools to address this increase in process rule complexity with automation to reduce burden for designers.